Revenge is sweet, dear Blaine
by Zeldaisawesome123
Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK TO DALTON - Blaine has been rescued, and he is safe, but not for long. Sebastian is after Blaine, and this time, he doesn't want to loose him.
1. Chapter 1

****As promised, here is the sequel to Back to Dalton!

If - for some reason - you haven't read Back to Dalton yet, I suggest that you read that before reading this because this will probably make no sense what so ever if you haven't read it. Here is the link for it - s/9030041/1/Back-to-Dalton-Glee-Fanfiction

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

2 months. Thats how long it has been. _TWO FREAKING MONTHS! _Blaine was still in a coma. He hasn't woke up since we found him.

I've visited him everyday. I told him that I was sorry.

I told him I loved him.

I told him that I wanted him to be back with me, because he was an amazing person - the only person that I would love more than anything!

I asked him to wake up, just for me.

Just so I could see his pretty hazel eyes look at me again while they were filled with love and happiness. So I could see him smile at me, and it would make me feel so happy to see that he was glad that I was there by his side. So I could hear his voice again...

His injuries had almost healed up. The only way to confirm that they were healed is if Blaine woke up and tried walking again on his foot that got shot, and tested everything out to see if it worked without any pain. well, physical pain that is.

No one knows what sort of mental state Blaine will be in when he finally does make up. Nobody knows exactally what he went through those few weeks that he was kidnapped, so he could be in any state.

Today - when I went to see Blaine - I brought along his promise ring that he gave me.

I still remember the words he said to me when he gave me that ring...

* * *

_"Oh my god! If its a wedding ring yes!"_

_"Oh, Kurt"_

_"You made it into a bow tie shape! Oh that's so you!"  
"It's a promise ring."_

_"What exactally are you promising?"_

_"I am promising, that I will always love you, no matter what happens. And I will never, ever say goodbye to you. Never"_

_"This is the best christmas present that anyone has ever gave me. Thank you Blaine"_

* * *

I walked into his room. His body still layed lifeless on the hospital bed. His lips were slightly open and his chest was slowly rising and falling.

"Hi Blaine," I whispered quietly, like I was talking to a child that was sleeping soundly.

Blaine could have been mistaken for a child right now. His hair hadn't been attacked by hair gel or a comb in weeks, so it was wild and curly and free. His eyes were softly closed, covering the hazel colour underneath. There was no look of worry on his face. He looked at peace. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Look what I brought for you Blaine. It's the promise ring you gave me last year. You promised me that you would never say goodbye to me, and when you promised me that I also promised the same to you too. I need you to wake up for me sweetie. I love you."

I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face. I tried to hold it together, but my voice cracked and I couldn't hold back the sobbing.

"Honey, I've missed you. You made a stupid mistake and I broke up with you , but I've realised that you were only distraught that I wasn't there and you felt lonely. Blaine, I promise that I will always be there for you, no matter what. I love you more than anything. Please...Blaine Please..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I just cried.

Suddenly, I felt a hand touch mine. I jumped slightly. I looked up, and I saw that Blaine had hold of my hand. He was awake! His eyes were open!

"Hey there." he said in a croaky voice. He gave me a weak smile.

I was speechless. I laughed with happiness. My soul mate was back!

* * *

The doctors soon took note that Blaine was awake, and they askd me to leave the room so they could run a few tests on Blaine and see if he was okay.

In the waiting room, I sat and watched the TV. There were just some weird advertisements, but it was better to watch them than do nothing.

Then, one of my worst nightmeres came true. On the screen there was a news flash.

**BREAKING NEWS: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE - TEENAGE CRIMINAL THAT HELD A STUDENT CAPTIVE - HAS JUST BROKE OUT OF PRISON!**

* * *

_(1 day ago)_

**Sebastian's POV**

*sigh* two months of being stuck in this shit hole. Only 8 years and 10 months to go until I'm free again.

My family have practically disowned me.

My father hates me, and refuses to pay to bail me out early.

My mother won't even look me right in the eye anymore.

Who need's family anyway. Families are pointless. I don't need no family. I don't need a father to get me out of jail. no, I'll do that myself.

Hunter and I were being kept completly apart. I honestly haven't seen him since our trial and sentencing. I can't figure out if thats a bad thing or a good thing.

Prison life is... well... a fucking nightmere. I can't do anything anymore. I can't even go for a piss without anyone escorting me there. I only ever get let out of my cell when I am on laundry duty. Hey...

_Laundry duty..._

__I'm bustin' out of here.

* * *

I'm currently in the laundry room. Theres hundreds of spare cop uniforms in here. I can just put one on, walk out and Bob's my uncle.

I'll probably have to take out that one guard before I can get changed, but its just one.

I sneak up behind him, and I whack him on the temple with the soap powder. Perfect.

He didn't make a sound or nothin'.

I slipped into one of the uniforms, and I stole my guards hat, equipment and keys, and I walked out of there.

_(Five minuets later)_

__I was just about to go through security gate two (My cell is past security gate six) when I heard the alams go off.

_The same alarms that go off when a criminal has escaped._

There was only one word going through my head now. Shit.

I made a run for it. They must have found that guy's body.

I heard cops shouting alover the place.

It's lucky I'm armed with two guns.

I ran to sercurity gate one, which was the last one before the offices and the exit, when my path was suddenly blocked by two cops.

I pulled out a gun.

"Move aside, and noone will get hurt."

"Dude what do you think you're doing? You're in here for you're own safety."

This guy was pissing me off, and he was slowing me down.

"unlock the door and moveaside, and things won't have to get messy."

The guy went to speak again, but I shot him in the head and he layed motionless in the ground.

"Do I have to do that to you?" i said to the smaller cop.

He looked like he was in training. He unlocked the door and I sprinted through it and then out of the station doors. I ran to the nearest cab and told him to drive as far away as possible.

I did it.

I actually did it.

I broke out of prison.

Wow!

That will be something to write about in my biography.

My priority right now was to find a place to hide. A place where they won't think to look for me...

After that, I plan my revenge.

_I hope you enjoyed your two months away from me, Blaine Devon Anderson, but soon, I will get you. I will get you and you will be mine!_

* * *

__Well, its back! Please R&R!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoyed your two months away from me, Blaine Devon Anderson, but soon, I will get you. I will get you and you will be mine!_

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"Blaine," I looked up and I saw Burt - Kurts dad. "Your parents are away from home now. Are you sure that you'd rather stay at home than come and stay with us till they get back. They aren't planning to get back till May."

"I think I would like to be around the place I grew up Mr Hummel."

"Mr Hummel was my dad, please call me Burt."

"Okay. Thanks for the offer anyway, Burt. I'd just feel safer in my old room and with all my stuff and I'd like to sort it out. My room was pretty messy before I left you know."

I expected Burt to protest and tell me that I had to go to the Hudson-Hummel home, but he just nodded. I was allowed out of hospital today.I wasn't hurt too badly. I was too afraid to tell anyone, but I was scared. Even though I know Hunter and Sebastian are locked up in Jail, I still feel a bit jumpy. The hospital have arranged for me to go to counsling sessions, but what good can they do. They just sit there while i tell them about my problems then they send me home. They can't actually do anything.

* * *

Burt dropped me off at home. It felt so good to be back there, even if no one was there. Burt asked if I wanted Kurt to come with me, but I said I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I opened the door and I walked the familiar route to my room. I think my mom had tidied it all. It was immaculate. I got my guitar and played a few tunes.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I shuddered. I suddenly felt extremely tired.

My eyes were growing heavy

. I turned arround and Sebastian Smythe was standing there.

He lightly shoved my chest and I collapsed on the bed.

"I'll have you back very soon my pet.." He seductively giggled, and he caressed my face with the tip of his fingers. I tried to fight it, but my body was too overwhelmed with the tiredness.

"No...Seb..ast..ian... I..." He placed a finger on my lips. then he grabbed a cloth and placed it over my mouth and my nose. I could smell something really familliar.

Chlorofoam.

"No...NO!"

I could feel the world arround me fade and everything was black. I though that this was all over.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

From what I have overheard, Blaine doesn't yet know that I have escaped. Thats good. This will make things more entertaining.

I sat from a distance away from Gay Face's Dad's car. I saw him escort Blaine there. As soon as they drove, I set off to follow them to their destination. I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself, but I knew where they were heading anyway. Blaines house.

* * *

I pulled up outside Blaines house about 2 hours later. I got out of the car. I could here a guitar. Blaine must be in his room. I hid in the bushes near his window and I watched him as he was lost in the music. It was like he was a whole different person when he was playing the music.

His voice.

His voice was like sex...

hey what am I talking about. His voice is sex...

I wonder what noises I could make come out of his mouth...

I mentally slapped myself in the face. I looked back into Blaines window and I saw that he was slowly getting tired. I thougbthat it would be a fun time to mess with Blaines head.

I creeped into the open window, and I stood behind him.

I giggled and I caught his attentoin. He froze ad I shoved him lightly onto the bed and he stayed frozen. It was so tempting to... SNAP OUT OF IT SEBASTIAN, GEEZ!

I pulled out a cloth that I soaked in chlorofoam and I held it to his mouth and nose. He slowly fell unconsious, but not before shooting me a glare that could kill me.

It was fun to mess with Blianes head.

I was tempted just to take him away now, but it would ruin the party and it would also blow my cover.

I kissed Blaine's forehead. Then I left the house and I went back to my hiding place.

I'd have him soon. I could feel it. I would get him. I will never leave him alone. Never.

* * *

Okay Sebastian suddenly turned extremely creepy... I'm kind of scared XD

Anyway, I was going to write more, but I'm tired. I had my last exam today, so I just want to sleep.

Please R&R and I will try to update soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter!

I've posted a link to a cover of Don't stop believeing on youtube I made if anyones interested in listening to it :)

watch?v=JM2HwVDQ6j0 (just go on the youtube home page then paste this.)

Anyway...

I DO NOT OWN GLEE. THERE. I SAID IT.

* * *

_I'd have him soon. I could feel it. I would get him. I will never leave him alone. Never._

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Dad! How could you leave Blaine alone when _HE _ is still on the loose! He could already be tieed up in another basement for all we know!"

I didn't give my dad time to reply to me. I could feel the anger pumping through my veins. I charged out of the door and stormed off to my car. I put my foot down on the pedal and my car speeded all the wayto blaines house. I'm surprised that I didn't get pulled over for going over the speed limit.

Blaines bedroom light was still on.

That was a good thing. _Right?_

_Come on Kurt, I don't really think that kidnappers turn off the lights once they've left._

I went to the door and knocked.

It Flew wide open.

_fuck._

_"BLAINE!"_

_A groan._

_There was a groan in the distance._

I suddenly felt a wave of relief fly through me.

He was safe.

_Hopefully._

I closed the door behinde me, and went to Blaine's room.

He was layed on the bed - still dressed in jeans and the shirt and jumper that he left the hospital in - fast asleep.

I instently felt calm.

_He was safe._

I took off his shoes and socks, and I pulled the cover out from under him, then I threw it over him, not bothering to wake him so he could change his clothes.

His face looked so relaxed and free of worry.

I decided to call my dad.

"Kurt! Where is he? What's happened?"

"Dad, he's okay, he was asleep. But you can NEVER leave him alone again, not until Sebastian is behind bars."

"Right. Do you want me to send Finn over with you're stuff so you can keep an eye on him?"

"That would be great dad." I paused. "Dad?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"It's okay Kurt. I'd probbably have reacted that way if it was you or Finn or Carole."

"I love you dad."

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

It felt like I had a hangover. Like, a _really bad _hangover.

My head was throbbing with pain.

I opened my eyes; my vision was slightly blurred, but I saw the beautiful face of my porcelain boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine. I made coffee."

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

I was slightly confused as to why he was here. Suddenly all the previous events came back to me.

"KURT! SEBASTIANWASHERE! HETRIEDTOTAKEMEAGAIN! OHKURTIWASSOSCARED!"

"Shh! Blaine, it's okay, it was only a dream."

He placed the tray with the coffees on a table, then he ran a hand through my hair. It felt comforting.

"It felt to real to be a dream."

"Blaine, it's just the after effects. You're safe now, and Sebastian won't ever get to you again. I'll make sure of that."

Dispite what he said, Kurt's voice sounded a bit less sure about it.

Kurt said he wouldn't let me get taken again, but he wasn't there the first time, so whats saying that he'll be able to prevent it this time.

The ring of the doorbell is what interrupted my thoughts.

"That will be Finn with my things. I'll invite him in for a bit, if you don't mind." I nodded. Finn was practically my brother in law. He was also an amazing and understanding person. "Do you want to get changed while I go with Finn?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Are you hungry? Do you want me to oder a pizza?"

"Uhm... Okay then... Thanks Kurt."

I went to hug him, but he pulled me in for a kiss instead.

It was an action of love, not lust (unlike Sebastian), and it was gental and heart warming.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay honey."

He went out of the room, leaving me on my own.

"Well, wasn't that cute?!"

_or__ so I thought._

I went to run and to go and get Kurt, but Sebastian pulled me back. He nibbled on my ear.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" He whispered seductively in my ear, "The party hasn''t started yet."

Before I could react, I felt something hard hit my temple, and I fell limp in his arms.

_Who knows what could happen while I was unconcious in his arms?_

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Hey there, lil' bro."

"Hi Finn! Did you bring my stuff?"

"Yea, but something happened with the moisturiser and these boots."

OH MY GOD!

MY FAVOURITE BOOTS WERE COVERED IN MY EXPENSIVE MOISTURISER!

"FINN HUDSON WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOOTS AND WHY HAVE YOU WASTED MY MOISTURISER ON THEM? DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO SAVE UP TO BUY THESE BOOTS AND THAT MOISTURISER! MONTHS! AND YOU JUST ACT LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL!"

Finn looked a little dazed.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. It just burst in the trunk of my car."

"Just call a pizza place for some pizza, while I try to clean up this mess."

I took the spoiled boots to the bathroom with the (almost empty) tub of moisturizer. I scraped off as much moisurizer as I could of the boots. Luckily I didn't loose much of it.

It was the boots I was worried about...

"FINN HUDSON, IF I CAN'T GET THE STAINS OUT OF THESE BOOTS-"

BANG!

What was that?

"Finn? Are you okay? FINN?"

I ran out of the bathroom and I almost ran into Finn.

"Dude, did you hear that creepy noise too?"

"Yeah, what were you doing?"

"I didn't make that noise, I thought you did."

Then it hit me.

Fuck.

"Blaine" I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"BLAINE!"

I ran to the end of the hall to Blaines room.

"Blaine honey... OH NO! FINN! FINN!"

I couldn't hold back the tears.

I promised him. I promised that I would never let this happen to him again.

Blaine had been taken again.

"Finn, call 911. We need to find Blaine, and Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I did it! I got my baby back!

I took him back to my genius hiding place.

Honestly no one will ever think to look for me here.

All I had to do was to wait for that idiot Blaine calls his boyfriend to leave Blaine alone, then hey presto!

I obviously had to restrain him of course. Couldn't have my pet escaping again can we.

He was Tied to a pipe at thee end ot the room that was attatched to the wall.

_There was no way that he was getting out of this. Not this time._

* * *

**Cooper's POV**

Well. I've done it. I got that part and it turns out it was code for Transformers 4.

Sweet.

I couldn't wait to tell my little brother!

I woke up in thee hotel this morning. My phone was ringing. It was Kurt. Blaine's boyfriend.

Why would he be phoning me?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cooper? This is Kurt. I have some...disturbing news for you."

"Well, I know that Blaine isn't pregnant, thats for sure." I joked.

"Cooper this is serious, Blaine has been kidnapped."

I almost dropped the phone.

Kidnapped?

My little brother?

"No. You're lying!"

I flicked on the tv. The head line of the news report flashed up.

**BREAKING NEWS: BLAINE ANDERSON HAS BEEN RE-CAPTURED BY HIS KIDNAPPER AGAIN.**

No, It couldn't be true.

I was his older Brother.

I'm supposed to stop these things from happening to him.

No.

I couldn't believe it.

I didn't want to.

But it was there infront of my.

As plain as a nose on someones face.

No!

Blaine! Please be okay, buddy!

* * *

Well there you go.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Back!

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

I had to rehearse for a show 24/7, and the last show was last week, and I was all prepared to start writing again and then I heard about Cory, and I honestly couldn't do anything for days :'(.

anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I guess its time to wake up now. I could feel a hand stroking my hair, getting tangled in it. It was probably Kurt.

I tried to move my arms but they were attached to something.

_Dammit! Kurt had better not have handcuffed me to the bed while I was a sleep and then hoped that we could have reunion sex when I woke up!_

I tried asking him to let me get up, but I couldn't talk.

_What was going on?_

Then my memories came flooding back. No! He didn't!

"MMMPH!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw someone that I hoped I would never ever see again in my life. Sebastian Smythe.

He chuckled and he continued to play with my hair. He saw that I didn't like this and it brought a dirty smile onto his face.

I tried to move my head back and away from him, but i hit something hard behind me, I looked up and I saw that it was a pipe. A pipe that My hands were tied to.

_Great! This is wonderful. I am officially fucked!_

"Like it?" Sebastian said with a sarcastic tone."I missed you blainey. Why did you run away?"

He traced my jawline and was waiting for an answer. I just glared at him. He was the one that taped my mouth shut, so I was not answering him.

"Now now, theres no need for glaring! I brought you home."

I tried to kick him, but he saw my actions and he just sat on my legs, pinning them to the floor with his weight. I thought he would comment on it, but he ignored it. Instead he peeled off the tape and crushed our lips together before i could even draw a breath. I gasped and he took this opportunity to shove his tounge down my throat.

He explored all of the areas in my mouth,dancing with my tounge and licking my teeth. his tounge traveled futher down my throat ans he grew hungrier to taste more of me. I gagged and I choked on his thick tounge.

Just as my vision was fading, he broke the kiss, and watched me catch my breath. As soon as my breathing was normal again, he slammed the tape back over my mouth.

"That was nice baby... You don't know how long i've been waiting to do that! you taste delicious."

His eyes travelled down my body till he was staring right at my crotch. God knows what he was imagining. To be honest he could make his fantisies reality with the position i was in.

I closed my eyes and tried to make this all go away, but he squeezed my dick and my eyes stretched open.

"Don't want you to go to sleep before the real fun can begin babe."

He made circular movements on my crotch and my mind went crazy.

I moaned, and the sound was clearly heard, even with the tape on my mouth.

"Oh babe, your voice is soooooo sexy"

suddenly the contact stopped and he tore through my shirt, and he eye raping my body.

"Right then, lets get started!"

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter time :D

* * *

**Blaines pov**

Sebastian went straight for my neck. He planted kisses all the way  
down it and he nibbled on sensetive spots.  
This sent a jolt throught me that made me jump. He gave a small  
chuckle at this and then he nibbled on my collar bone. I thought he  
would be done in two minuets, but he kept licking and sucking at the  
same spot. It was pure agony. I whimpered and shuffled about, but  
nothing seemed to make him stop.  
If anything, my struggles seemed to urge him on.  
Whn he finally drew back, there was a purple mark there with teeth  
marks indented in.  
"Well that's a monster hickey, of I do say so myself."  
He licked his lips and he started to caress my bare chest. He made  
slow circular movements around my abs using only the tips of his  
fingers. It sent shivers down my spine and I turned my head away with  
my eyes squeezed shut.  
I could feel his hands move to my back and he pulled me closer to him,  
pressing my chest together with his. I could feel my arms being pulled  
as they wouldn't come any further because the pipe was restricting  
them. I wasn't complaining. If anything, I was glad that my hands were  
tied to the pipe for this one reason. He still held onto me though. He  
held me tight, as if I would disappear if he let go.  
His hands trailed down to my ass and they stayed there.  
Sebastian pulled me closer and rested his head on my shoulder. I  
thought that he was hugging me, but the way my shoulder was feeling he  
was giving me another pov  
Stebastian went straight for my neck. He planted kisses all the way  
down it and he nibbled on sensetive spots.  
This sent a jolt throught me that made me jump. He gave a small  
chuckle at this and then he nibbled on my collar bone. I thought he  
would be done in two minuets, but he kept licking and sucking at the  
same spot. It was pure agony. I whimpered and shuffled about, but  
nothing seemed to make him stop.  
If anything, my struggles seemed to urge him on.  
Whn he finally drew back, there was a purple mark there with teeth  
marks indented in.  
"Well that's a monster hickey, of I do say so myself."  
He licked his lips and he started to caress my bare chest. He made  
slow circular movements around my abs using only the tips of his  
fingers. It sent shivers down my spine and I turned my head away with  
my eyes squeezed shut.  
I could feel his hands move to my back and he pulled me closer to him,  
pressing my chest together with his. I could feel my arms being pulled  
as they wouldn't come any further because the pipe was restricting  
them. I wasn't complaining. If anything, I was glad that my hands were  
tied to the pipe for this one reason. He still held onto me though. He  
held me tight, as if I would disappear if he let go.  
His hands trailed down to my ass and they stayed there.  
Sebastian pulled me closer and rested his head on my shoulder. I  
thought that he was hugging me, but the way my shoulder was feeling he  
was giving me another hickey.

i tried to move away from him, but my struggles were weak and helpless. I whimpered. I felt him grab my chin and lift it up.

"look at me Blaine..." he said softly.

I didn't open my eyes. the next thing i knew, my head was to the side with a burning pain on my cheek. He slapped me.

"I expect you to obey me when I ask you to do something, Blaine."

Shaking, I turned my head back and i looked at him.

he caressed my now reddened cheek, and he planted kisses down my chest until he reached my waist line. he kisses along my waistline and then he unbuttoned my pants. I shuddered. Nothing would ever prepare me, physically or mentally, for what he was going to do next.

* * *

**Coopers POV**

I cancelled everything in my schedual for this month and i got on the first plane to Ohio. My poor little brother, I really hope he'll be fine.

I ran through the air port - knocking everyone and everything in my path down - and i got into the first cab that i could find. I told him the adress of Blaine's house.

* * *

**Kurts POV**

I tried to hold myself together, and stay strong - for blianes sake. I couldn't fall apart at a time where he needs me. *BUZZ* *BUZZ*

my phone.

i opened up the messages.

It was from Cooper.

_On my way to Blaine's now. Be there soon_

_Cooper. _

I didn't know if I could bare being in the same room as Blaines brother. It was my fault he was taken in the first place. I didn't keep an eye on him. I was too busy ranting at Finn for spoiling a silly pair of boots. I could always buy a new pair of boots, but I couldn't buy anything that was as amazing or precious as Blaine.

_Knock knock_

Coopers here. Oh god!

It's okay Kurt, just stay together. Keep it together. It's going to be alright.

No it wasn't

* * *

**Coopers POV**

****"Hey ku..."

I couldn't finnish the sentence. Kurt hugged me and was weeping on my shoulder.

"Hey its okay kid"

I put my arm around him in a comforting way. He looked up to me. his blood shot eyes made me feel so sorry for him. He's going through a lot during this time.

I lead him inside and we sat on the sofa.

"How about I make us a coffee and you can tell me what happened."

He didn't say anything. I think he's still in shock. He nodded his head.

* * *

I have no idea what happened to the first part of this chapter, but it's set out weirdly.

Never mind.

Please R&R


End file.
